panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Menshejjen/Roots
Back to Menshejjen vowel *'a' - be *'ap' - *'at' - *'ak' - *'ab' - *'ad' - *'ag' - *'af' - *'as' - *'aʃ' - *'av' - *'az' - *'aʒ' - *'am' - *'an' - *'ar' - *'al' - *'aj' - *'aw' - *'ah' - *'e' - *'ep' - *'et' - *'ek' - *'eb' - *'ed' - *'eg' - *'ef' - *'es' - *'eʃ' - *'ev' - *'ez' - *'eʒ' - *'em' - *'en' - *'er' - *'el' - *'ej' - *'ew' - *'eh' - *'i' - *'ip' - *'it' - *'ik' - *'ib' - *'id' - *'ig' - *'if' - *'is' - *'iʃ' - *'iv' - *'iz' - *'iʒ' - *'im' - *'in' - *'ir' - *'il' - *'ij' - *'iw' - *'ih' - *'o' - *'op' - *'ot' - *'ok' - *'ob' - *'od' - *'og' - *'of' - *'os' - *'oʃ' - *'ov' - *'oz' - *'oʒ' - *'om' - *'on' - *'or' - *'ol' - *'oj' - *'ow' - *'oh' - *'u' - *'up' - *'ut' - *'uk' - *'ub' - *'ud' - *'ug' - *'uf' - *'us' - *'uʃ' - *'uv' - *'uz' - *'uʒ' - *'um' - *'un' - *'ur' - *'ul' - *'uj' - *'uw' - *'uh' - *'y' - *'yp' - *'yt' - *'yk' - *'yb' - *'yd' - *'yg' - *'yf' - *'ys' - *'yʃ' - *'yv' - *'yz' - *'yʒ' - *'ym' - *'yn' - *'yr' - *'yl' - *'yj' - *'yw' - *'yh' - p *'pa' - *'pap' - *'pat' - *'pak' - *'pab' - *'pad' - *'pag' - *'paf' - *'pas' - *'paʃ' - *'pav' - *'paz' - *'paʒ' - *'pam' - *'pan' - *'par' - *'pal' - *'paj' - white *'paw' - *'pah' - *'pe' - *'pep' - *'pet' - *'pek' - *'peb' - *'ped' - *'peg' - *'pef' - *'pes' - *'peʃ' - *'pev' - *'pez' - *'peʒ' - *'pem' - *'pen' - *'per' - *'pel' - *'pej' - *'pew' - *'peh' - *'pi' - *'pip' - *'pit' - *'pik' - *'pib' - *'pid' - *'pig' - *'pif' - *'pis' - *'piʃ' - *'piv' - *'piz' - *'piʒ' - *'pim' - *'pin' - *'pir' - *'pil' - *'pij' - *'piw' - *'pih' - *'po' - he, she, it, him, his, her, hers, its *'pop' - *'pot' - *'pok' - *'pob' - *'pod' - *'pog' - *'pof' - *'pos' - *'poʃ' - *'pov' - *'poz' - *'poʒ' - *'pom' - *'pon' - *'por' - *'pol' - *'poj' - *'pow' - *'poh' - *'pu' - *'pup' - *'put' - *'puk' - *'pub' - *'pud' - *'pug' - *'puf' - *'pus' - *'puʃ' - *'puv' - *'puz' - *'puʒ' - *'pum' - *'pun' - *'pur' - *'pul' - *'puj' - *'puw' - *'puh' - *'py' - *'pyp' - *'pyt' - *'pyk' - *'pyb' - *'pyd' - *'pyg' - *'pyf' - *'pys' - *'pyʃ' - *'pyv' - *'pyz' - *'pyʒ' - *'pym' - *'pyn' - *'pyr' - *'pyl' - *'pyj' - *'pyw' - *'pyh' - t *'ta' - *'tap' - *'tat' - *'tak' - *'tab' - *'tad' - *'tag' - *'taf' - *'tas' - *'taʃ' - *'tav' - *'taz' - *'taʒ' - *'tam' - *'tan' - *'tar' - *'tal' - *'taj' - *'taw' - *'tah' - *'te' - thou, you (s.) *'tep' - *'tet' - *'tek' - *'teb' - *'ted' - *'teg' - *'tef' - *'tes' - *'teʃ' - *'tev' - *'tez' - *'teʒ' - *'tem' - *'ten' - *'ter' - *'tel' - *'tej' - *'tew' - *'teh' - *'ti' - *'tip' - *'tit' - *'tik' - *'tib' - *'tid' - *'tig' - *'tif' - *'tis' - *'tiʃ' - *'tiv' - *'tiz' - *'tiʒ' - *'tim' - *'tin' - *'tir' - *'til' - *'tij' - *'tiw' - *'tih' - *'to' - *'top' - *'tot' - *'tok' - *'tob' - *'tod' - *'tog' - *'tof' - *'tos' - *'toʃ' - *'tov' - *'toz' - *'toʒ' - *'tom' - *'ton' - *'tor' - *'tol' - *'toj' - *'tow' - *'toh' - *'tu' - *'tup' - *'tut' - *'tuk' - *'tub' - *'tud' - *'tug' - *'tuf' - *'tus' - *'tuʃ' - *'tuv' - *'tuz' - *'tuʒ' - *'tum' - *'tun' - *'tur' - *'tul' - *'tuj' - *'tuw' - *'tuh' - *'ty' - *'typ' - *'tyt' - *'tyk' - *'tyb' - *'tyd' - *'tyg' - *'tyf' - *'tys' - *'tyʃ' - *'tyv' - *'tyz' - *'tyʒ' - *'tym' - *'tyn' - *'tyr' - *'tyl' - *'tyj' - *'tyw' - *'tyh' - k *'ka' - I, me, my, mine *'kap' - *'kat' - *'kak' - *'kab' - *'kad' - *'kag' - *'kaf' - *'kas' - *'kaʃ' - *'kav' - *'kaz' - *'kaʒ' - *'kam' - *'kan' - *'kar' - *'kal' - *'kaj' - *'kaw' - *'kah' - *'ke' - *'kep' - *'ket' - *'kek' - cake *'keb' - *'ked' - *'keg' - *'kef' - *'kes' - *'keʃ' - *'kev' - *'kez' - *'keʒ' - *'kem' - *'ken' - *'ker' - *'kel' - *'kej' - *'kew' - *'keh' - *'ki' - *'kip' - *'kit' - *'kik' - *'kib' - *'kid' - *'kig' - *'kif' - *'kis' - *'kiʃ' - *'kiv' - *'kiz' - *'kiʒ' - *'kim' - *'kin' - *'kir' - *'kil' - *'kij' - *'kiw' - *'kih' - *'ko' - *'kop' - *'kot' - *'kok' - *'kob' - *'kod' - *'kog' - *'kof' - *'kos' - *'koʃ' - *'kov' - *'koz' - *'koʒ' - *'kom' - *'kon' - *'kor' - *'kol' - *'koj' - *'kow' - *'koh' - *'ku' - *'kup' - *'kut' - *'kuk' - *'kub' - *'kud' - *'kug' - *'kuf' - *'kus' - *'kuʃ' - *'kuv' - *'kuz' - *'kuʒ' - *'kum' - *'kun' - *'kur' - *'kul' - *'kuj' - *'kuw' - *'kuh' - *'ky' - *'kyp' - *'kyt' - *'kyk' - *'kyb' - *'kyd' - *'kyg' - *'kyf' - *'kys' - *'kyʃ' - *'kyv' - *'kyz' - *'kyʒ' - *'kym' - *'kyn' - *'kyr' - *'kyl' - *'kyj' - *'kyw' - *'kyh' - b *'ba' - *'bap' - *'bat' - *'bak' - *'bab' - *'bad' - *'bag' - *'baf' - *'bas' - *'baʃ' - *'bav' - *'baz' - *'baʒ' - *'bam' - *'ban' - *'bar' - *'bal' - *'baj' - *'baw' - *'bah' - *'be' - *'bep' - *'bet' - *'bek' - *'beb' - *'bed' - *'beg' - *'bef' - *'bes' - *'beʃ' - *'bev' - *'bez' - *'beʒ' - *'bem' - *'ben' - *'ber' - *'bel' - *'bej' - *'bew' - *'beh' - *'bi' - *'bip' - *'bit' - *'bik' - *'bib' - *'bid' - *'big' - *'bif' - *'bis' - *'biʃ' - *'biv' - *'biz' - *'biʒ' - *'bim' - *'bin' - *'bir' - *'bil' - *'bij' - *'biw' - *'bih' - *'bo' - *'bop' - *'bot' - *'bok' - *'bob' - *'bod' - *'bog' - *'bof' - *'bos' - *'boʃ' - *'bov' - *'boz' - *'boʒ' - *'bom' - *'bon' - *'bor' - *'bol' - *'boj' - *'bow' - *'boh' - *'bu' - *'bup' - *'but' - *'buk' - *'bub' - *'bud' - *'bug' - *'buf' - *'bus' - *'buʃ' - *'buv' - *'buz' - *'buʒ' - *'bum' - *'bun' - *'bur' - *'bul' - *'buj' - *'buw' - *'buh' - *'by' - *'byp' - *'byt' - *'byk' - *'byb' - *'byd' - *'byg' - *'byf' - *'bys' - *'byʃ' - *'byv' - *'byz' - *'byʒ' - *'bym' - *'byn' - *'byr' - *'byl' - *'byj' - *'byw' - *'byh' - d *'da' - *'dap' - *'dat' - *'dak' - *'dab' - *'dad' - *'dag' - *'daf' - *'das' - *'daʃ' - *'dav' - *'daz' - *'daʒ' - *'dam' - *'dan' - *'dar' - *'dal' - *'daj' - *'daw' - *'dah' - *'de' - *'dep' - *'det' - *'dek' - *'deb' - *'ded' - *'deg' - *'def' - *'des' - *'deʃ' - *'dev' - *'dez' - *'deʒ' - *'dem' - *'den' - *'der' - *'del' - *'dej' - *'dew' - *'deh' - *'di' - they,their, them *'dip' - *'dit' - *'dik' - *'dib' - *'did' - *'dig' - *'dif' - *'dis' - *'diʃ' - *'div' - *'diz' - *'diʒ' - *'dim' - *'din' - *'dir' - *'dil' - *'dij' - *'diw' - *'dih' - *'do' - *'dop' - *'dot' - *'dok' - *'dob' - *'dod' - *'dog' - *'dof' - *'dos' - *'doʃ' - *'dov' - *'doz' - *'doʒ' - *'dom' - *'don' - *'dor' - *'dol' - *'doj' - *'dow' - *'doh' - *'du' - *'dup' - *'dut' - *'duk' - *'dub' - *'dud' - *'dug' - *'duf' - *'dus' - *'duʃ' - *'duv' - *'duz' - *'duʒ' - *'dum' - *'dun' - *'dur' - *'dul' - *'duj' - *'duw' - *'duh' - *'dy' - *'dyp' - *'dyt' - *'dyk' - *'dyb' - *'dyd' - *'dyg' - *'dyf' - *'dys' - *'dyʃ' - *'dyv' - *'dyz' - *'dyʒ' - *'dym' - *'dyn' - *'dyr' - *'dyl' - *'dyj' - *'dyw' - *'dyh' - g *'ga' - *'gap' - *'gat' - *'gak' - *'gab' - *'gad' - *'gag' - *'gaf' - *'gas' - *'gaʃ' - *'gav' - *'gaz' - *'gaʒ' - *'gam' - *'gan' - *'gar' - *'gal' - *'gaj' - *'gaw' - *'gah' - *'ge' - *'gep' - *'get' - *'gek' - *'geb' - *'ged' - *'geg' - *'gef' - *'ges' - *'geʃ' - *'gev' - *'gez' - *'geʒ' - *'gem' - *'gen' - *'ger' - *'gel' - *'gej' - *'gew' - *'geh' - *'gi' - *'gip' - *'git' - *'gik' - *'gib' - *'gid' - *'gig' - *'gif' - *'gis' - *'giʃ' - *'giv' - *'giz' - *'giʒ' - *'gim' - *'gin' - *'gir' - *'gil' - *'gij' - *'giw' - *'gih' - *'go' - *'gop' - *'got' - *'gok' - *'gob' - *'god' - *'gog' - *'gof' - *'gos' - *'goʃ' - *'gov' - *'goz' - *'goʒ' - *'gom' - *'gon' - *'gor' - *'gol' - *'goj' - *'gow' - *'goh' - *'gu' - *'gup' - *'gut' - *'guk' - *'gub' - *'gud' - *'gug' - *'guf' - *'gus' - *'guʃ' - *'guv' - *'guz' - *'guʒ' - *'gum' - *'gun' - *'gur' - *'gul' - *'guj' - *'guw' - *'guh' - *'gy' - *'gyp' - *'gyt' - *'gyk' - *'gyb' - *'gyd' - *'gyg' - *'gyf' - *'gys' - *'gyʃ' - *'gyv' - *'gyz' - *'gyʒ' - *'gym' - *'gyn' - *'gyr' - *'gyl' - *'gyj' - *'gyw' - *'gyh' - f *'fa' - *'fap' - *'fat' - *'fak' - *'fab' - *'fad' - *'fag' - *'faf' - *'fas' - *'faʃ' - *'fav' - *'faz' - *'faʒ' - *'fam' - *'fan' - *'far' - *'fal' - *'faj' - *'faw' - *'fah' - *'fe' - *'fep' - *'fet' - *'fek' - *'feb' - *'fed' - *'feg' - *'fef' - *'fes' - *'feʃ' - *'fev' - *'fez' - *'feʒ' - *'fem' - *'fen' - *'fer' - *'fel' - *'fej' - *'few' - *'feh' - *'fi' - *'fip' - *'fit' - *'fik' - *'fib' - *'fid' - *'fig' - *'fif' - *'fis' - *'fiʃ' - *'fiv' - *'fiz' - *'fiʒ' - *'fim' - *'fin' - *'fir' - *'fil' - *'fij' - *'fiw' - *'fih' - *'fo' - *'fop' - *'fot' - *'fok' - *'fob' - *'fod' - *'fog' - *'fof' - *'fos' - *'foʃ' - *'fov' - *'foz' - *'foʒ' - *'fom' - *'fon' - *'for' - *'fol' - *'foj' - *'fow' - *'foh' - *'fu' - *'fup' - *'fut' - *'fuk' - *'fub' - *'fud' - *'fug' - *'fuf' - *'fus' - *'fuʃ' - *'fuv' - *'fuz' - *'fuʒ' - *'fum' - *'fun' - *'fur' - *'ful' - *'fuj' - *'fuw' - *'fuh' - *'fy' - *'fyp' - *'fyt' - *'fyk' - *'fyb' - *'fyd' - *'fyg' - *'fyf' - *'fys' - *'fyʃ' - *'fyv' - *'fyz' - *'fyʒ' - *'fym' - *'fyn' - *'fyr' - *'fyl' - *'fyj' - *'fyw' - *'fyh' - s *'sa' - *'sap' - *'sat' - *'sak' - *'sab' - *'sad' - *'sag' - *'saf' - *'sas' - *'saʃ' - *'sav' - *'saz' - *'saʒ' - *'sam' - *'san' - *'sar' - *'sal' - *'saj' - *'saw' - *'sah' - *'se' - *'sep' - *'set' - *'sek' - *'seb' - *'sed' - *'seg' - *'sef' - *'ses' - *'seʃ' - *'sev' - *'sez' - *'seʒ' - *'sem' - *'sen' - *'ser' - *'sel' - *'sej' - *'sew' - *'seh' - *'si' - *'sip' - *'sit' - *'sik' - *'sib' - *'sid' - *'sig' - *'sif' - *'sis' - *'siʃ' - *'siv' - *'siz' - *'siʒ' - *'sim' - *'sin' - *'sir' - *'sil' - *'sij' - *'siw' - *'sih' - *'so' - *'sop' - *'sot' - *'sok' - *'sob' - *'sod' - *'sog' - *'sof' - *'sos' - *'soʃ' - *'sov' - *'soz' - *'soʒ' - *'som' - *'son' - *'sor' - *'sol' - *'soj' - *'sow' - *'soh' - *'su' - *'sup' - *'sut' - *'suk' - *'sub' - *'sud' - *'sug' - *'suf' - *'sus' - *'suʃ' - *'suv' - *'suz' - *'suʒ' - *'sum' - *'sun' - *'sur' - *'sul' - *'suj' - *'suw' - *'suh' - *'sy' - *'syp' - *'syt' - *'syk' - *'syb' - *'syd' - *'syg' - *'syf' - *'sys' - *'syʃ' - *'syv' - *'syz' - *'syʒ' - *'sym' - *'syn' - *'syr' - *'syl' - *'syj' - *'syw' - *'syh' - ʃ *'ʃa' - *'ʃap' - *'ʃat' - *'ʃak' - *'ʃab' - *'ʃad' - *'ʃag' - *'ʃaf' - *'ʃas' - *'ʃaʃ' - *'ʃav' - *'ʃaz' - *'ʃaʒ' - *'ʃam' - *'ʃan' - *'ʃar' - *'ʃal' - *'ʃaj' - *'ʃaw' - *'ʃah' - *'ʃe' - *'ʃep' - *'ʃet' - *'ʃek' - *'ʃeb' - *'ʃed' - *'ʃeg' - *'ʃef' - *'ʃes' - *'ʃeʃ' - *'ʃev' - *'ʃez' - *'ʃeʒ' - *'ʃem' - *'ʃen' - *'ʃer' - *'ʃel' - *'ʃej' - world *'ʃew' - *'ʃeh' - *'ʃi' - *'ʃip' - *'ʃit' - *'ʃik' - *'ʃib' - *'ʃid' - *'ʃig' - *'ʃif' - *'ʃis' - *'ʃiʃ' - *'ʃiv' - *'ʃiz' - *'ʃiʒ' - *'ʃim' - *'ʃin' - *'ʃir' - *'ʃil' - *'ʃij' - *'ʃiw' - *'ʃih' - *'ʃo' - *'ʃop' - *'ʃot' - *'ʃok' - *'ʃob' - *'ʃod' - *'ʃog' - *'ʃof' - *'ʃos' - *'ʃoʃ' - *'ʃov' - *'ʃoz' - *'ʃoʒ' - *'ʃom' - *'ʃon' - *'ʃor' - *'ʃol' - *'ʃoj' - *'ʃow' - *'ʃoh' - *'ʃu' - *'ʃup' - *'ʃut' - *'ʃuk' - *'ʃub' - *'ʃud' - *'ʃug' - *'ʃuf' - *'ʃus' - *'ʃuʃ' - *'ʃuv' - *'ʃuz' - *'ʃuʒ' - *'ʃum' - *'ʃun' - *'ʃur' - *'ʃul' - *'ʃuj' - *'ʃuw' - *'ʃuh' - *'ʃy' - *'ʃyp' - *'ʃyt' - *'ʃyk' - *'ʃyb' - *'ʃyd' - *'ʃyg' - *'ʃyf' - *'ʃys' - *'ʃyʃ' - *'ʃyv' - *'ʃyz' - *'ʃyʒ' - *'ʃym' - *'ʃyn' - *'ʃyr' - *'ʃyl' - *'ʃyj' - *'ʃyw' - *'ʃyh' - v *'va' - *'vap' - *'vat' - *'vak' - *'vab' - *'vad' - *'vag' - *'vaf' - *'vas' - *'vaʃ' - *'vav' - *'vaz' - *'vaʒ' - *'vam' - *'van' - *'var' - *'val' - *'vaj' - *'vaw' - *'vah' - *'ve' - *'vep' - *'vet' - *'vek' - *'veb' - *'ved' - *'veg' - *'vef' - *'ves' - *'veʃ' - *'vev' - *'vez' - *'veʒ' - *'vem' - *'ven' - *'ver' - *'vel' - *'vej' - *'vew' - *'veh' - *'vi' - *'vip' - *'vit' - *'vik' - *'vib' - *'vid' - *'vig' - *'vif' - *'vis' - *'viʃ' - *'viv' - *'viz' - *'viʒ' - *'vim' - *'vin' - *'vir' - *'vil' - *'vij' - *'viw' - *'vih' - *'vo' - *'vop' - *'vot' - *'vok' - *'vob' - *'vod' - *'vog' - *'vof' - *'vos' - *'voʃ' - *'vov' - *'voz' - *'voʒ' - *'vom' - *'von' - *'vor' - *'vol' - *'voj' - *'vow' - *'voh' - *'vu' - *'vup' - *'vut' - *'vuk' - *'vub' - *'vud' - *'vug' - *'vuf' - *'vus' - *'vuʃ' - *'vuv' - *'vuz' - *'vuʒ' - *'vum' - *'vun' - *'vur' - *'vul' - *'vuj' - *'vuw' - *'vuh' - *'vy' - *'vyp' - *'vyt' - *'vyk' - *'vyb' - *'vyd' - *'vyg' - *'vyf' - *'vys' - *'vyʃ' - *'vyv' - *'vyz' - *'vyʒ' - *'vym' - *'vyn' - *'vyr' - *'vyl' - *'vyj' - *'vyw' - *'vyh' - z *'za' - *'zap' - *'zat' - *'zak' - *'zab' - *'zad' - *'zag' - *'zaf' - *'zas' - *'zaʃ' - *'zav' - *'zaz' - *'zaʒ' - *'zam' - *'zan' - *'zar' - *'zal' - *'zaj' - *'zaw' - *'zah' - *'ze' - *'zep' - *'zet' - *'zek' - *'zeb' - *'zed' - *'zeg' - *'zef' - *'zes' - *'zeʃ' - *'zev' - *'zez' - *'zeʒ' - *'zem' - *'zen' - *'zer' - *'zel' - *'zej' - *'zew' - *'zeh' - *'zi' - *'zip' - *'zit' - *'zik' - *'zib' - *'zid' - *'zig' - *'zif' - *'zis' - *'ziʃ' - *'ziv' - *'ziz' - *'ziʒ' - *'zim' - *'zin' - *'zir' - *'zil' - *'zij' - *'ziw' - *'zih' - *'zo' - *'zop' - *'zot' - *'zok' - *'zob' - *'zod' - *'zog' - *'zof' - *'zos' - *'zoʃ' - *'zov' - *'zoz' - *'zoʒ' - *'zom' - *'zon' - *'zor' - *'zol' - *'zoj' - *'zow' - *'zoh' - *'zu' - you (p.), your *'zup' - *'zut' - *'zuk' - *'zub' - *'zud' - *'zug' - *'zuf' - *'zus' - *'zuʃ' - *'zuv' - *'zuz' - *'zuʒ' - *'zum' - *'zun' - *'zur' - *'zul' - *'zuj' - *'zuw' - *'zuh' - *'zy' - *'zyp' - *'zyt' - *'zyk' - *'zyb' - *'zyd' - *'zyg' - *'zyf' - *'zys' - *'zyʃ' - *'zyv' - *'zyz' - *'zyʒ' - *'zym' - *'zyn' - *'zyr' - *'zyl' - *'zyj' - *'zyw' - *'zyh' - ʒ *'ʒa' - *'ʒap' - *'ʒat' - *'ʒak' - *'ʒab' - *'ʒad' - *'ʒag' - *'ʒaf' - *'ʒas' - *'ʒaʃ' - *'ʒav' - *'ʒaz' - *'ʒaʒ' - *'ʒam' - *'ʒan' - *'ʒar' - *'ʒal' - *'ʒaj' - *'ʒaw' - *'ʒah' - *'ʒe' - *'ʒep' - *'ʒet' - *'ʒek' - *'ʒeb' - *'ʒed' - *'ʒeg' - *'ʒef' - *'ʒes' - *'ʒeʃ' - *'ʒev' - *'ʒez' - *'ʒeʒ' - *'ʒem' - *'ʒen' - *'ʒer' - *'ʒel' - *'ʒej' - *'ʒew' - *'ʒeh' - *'ʒi' - *'ʒip' - *'ʒit' - *'ʒik' - *'ʒib' - *'ʒid' - *'ʒig' - *'ʒif' - *'ʒis' - *'ʒiʃ' - *'ʒiv' - *'ʒiz' - *'ʒiʒ' - *'ʒim' - *'ʒin' - *'ʒir' - *'ʒil' - *'ʒij' - *'ʒiw' - *'ʒih' - *'ʒo' - *'ʒop' - *'ʒot' - *'ʒok' - *'ʒob' - *'ʒod' - *'ʒog' - *'ʒof' - *'ʒos' - *'ʒoʃ' - *'ʒov' - *'ʒoz' - *'ʒoʒ' - *'ʒom' - *'ʒon' - *'ʒor' - *'ʒol' - *'ʒoj' - *'ʒow' - *'ʒoh' - *'ʒu' - *'ʒup' - *'ʒut' - *'ʒuk' - *'ʒub' - *'ʒud' - *'ʒug' - *'ʒuf' - *'ʒus' - *'ʒuʃ' - *'ʒuv' - *'ʒuz' - *'ʒuʒ' - *'ʒum' - *'ʒun' - *'ʒur' - *'ʒul' - *'ʒuj' - *'ʒuw' - *'ʒuh' - *'ʒy' - *'ʒyp' - *'ʒyt' - *'ʒyk' - *'ʒyb' - *'ʒyd' - *'ʒyg' - *'ʒyf' - *'ʒys' - *'ʒyʃ' - *'ʒyv' - *'ʒyz' - *'ʒyʒ' - *'ʒym' - *'ʒyn' - *'ʒyr' - *'ʒyl' - *'ʒyj' - *'ʒyw' - *'ʒyh' - m *'ma' - *'map' - *'mat' - *'mak' - *'mab' - *'mad' - *'mag' - *'maf' - *'mas' - *'maʃ' - *'mav' - *'maz' - *'maʒ' - *'mam' - *'man' - *'mar' - *'mal' - *'maj' - *'maw' - *'mah' - *'me' - *'mep' - *'met' - *'mek' - *'meb' - *'med' - *'meg' - *'mef' - *'mes' - *'meʃ' - *'mev' - *'mez' - *'meʒ' - *'mem' - *'men' - all, every, each *'mer' - *'mel' - *'mej' - *'mew' - *'meh' - *'mi' - *'mip' - *'mit' - *'mik' - *'mib' - *'mid' - *'mig' - *'mif' - *'mis' - *'miʃ' - *'miv' - *'miz' - *'miʒ' - *'mim' - *'min' - *'mir' - *'mil' - *'mij' - *'miw' - *'mih' - *'mo' - *'mop' - *'mot' - *'mok' - *'mob' - *'mod' - *'mog' - *'mof' - *'mos' - *'moʃ' - *'mov' - *'moz' - *'moʒ' - *'mom' - *'mon' - *'mor' - *'mol' - *'moj' - *'mow' - *'moh' - *'mu' - *'mup' - *'mut' - *'muk' - *'mub' - *'mud' - *'mug' - *'muf' - *'mus' - *'muʃ' - *'muv' - *'muz' - *'muʒ' - *'mum' - *'mun' - *'mur' - *'mul' - *'muj' - *'muw' - *'muh' - *'my' - we, us, our, ours *'myp' - *'myt' - *'myk' - *'myb' - *'myd' - *'myg' - *'myf' - *'mys' - *'myʃ' - *'myv' - *'myz' - *'myʒ' - *'mym' - *'myn' - *'myr' - *'myl' - *'myj' - *'myw' - *'myh' - n *'na' - *'nap' - *'nat' - *'nak' - *'nab' - *'nad' - *'nag' - *'naf' - *'nas' - *'naʃ' - *'nav' - *'naz' - *'naʒ' - *'nam' - *'nan' - *'nar' - *'nal' - *'naj' - *'naw' - *'nah' - *'ne' - *'nep' - *'net' - *'nek' - *'neb' - *'ned' - *'neg' - *'nef' - *'nes' - *'neʃ' - *'nev' - *'nez' - *'neʒ' - *'nem' - *'nen' - *'ner' - *'nel' - *'nej' - *'new' - *'neh' - *'ni' - *'nip' - *'nit' - *'nik' - *'nib' - *'nid' - *'nig' - *'nif' - *'nis' - *'niʃ' - *'niv' - *'niz' - *'niʒ' - *'nim' - *'nin' - *'nir' - *'nil' - *'nij' - *'niw' - *'nih' - *'no' - *'nop' - *'not' - *'nok' - *'nob' - *'nod' - *'nog' - *'nof' - *'nos' - *'noʃ' - *'nov' - *'noz' - *'noʒ' - *'nom' - *'non' - *'nor' - *'nol' - *'noj' - *'now' - *'noh' - *'nu' - *'nup' - *'nut' - *'nuk' - *'nub' - *'nud' - *'nug' - *'nuf' - *'nus' - *'nuʃ' - *'nuv' - *'nuz' - *'nuʒ' - *'num' - *'nun' - *'nur' - *'nul' - *'nuj' - *'nuw' - *'nuh' - *'ny' - *'nyp' - *'nyt' - *'nyk' - *'nyb' - *'nyd' - *'nyg' - *'nyf' - *'nys' - *'nyʃ' - *'nyv' - *'nyz' - *'nyʒ' - *'nym' - *'nyn' - *'nyr' - *'nyl' - *'nyj' - *'nyw' - *'nyh' - r *'ra' - *'rap' - *'rat' - *'rak' - *'rab' - *'rad' - *'rag' - *'raf' - *'ras' - *'raʃ' - *'rav' - *'raz' - *'raʒ' - *'ram' - *'ran' - *'rar' - *'ral' - *'raj' - *'raw' - *'rah' - *'re' - *'rep' - *'ret' - *'rek' - *'reb' - *'red' - *'reg' - *'ref' - *'res' - *'reʃ' - *'rev' - *'rez' - *'reʒ' - *'rem' - *'ren' - *'rer' - *'rel' - *'rej' - *'rew' - *'reh' - *'ri' - *'rip' - *'rit' - *'rik' - *'rib' - *'rid' - *'rig' - *'rif' - *'ris' - *'riʃ' - *'riv' - *'riz' - *'riʒ' - *'rim' - *'rin' - *'rir' - *'ril' - *'rij' - *'riw' - *'rih' - *'ro' - *'rop' - *'rot' - *'rok' - *'rob' - *'rod' - *'rog' - *'rof' - *'ros' - *'roʃ' - *'rov' - *'roz' - *'roʒ' - *'rom' - *'ron' - *'ror' - *'rol' - *'roj' - *'row' - *'roh' - *'ru' - *'rup' - *'rut' - *'ruk' - *'rub' - *'rud' - *'rug' - *'ruf' - *'rus' - *'ruʃ' - *'ruv' - *'ruz' - *'ruʒ' - *'rum' - *'run' - *'rur' - *'rul' - *'ruj' - *'ruw' - *'ruh' - *'ry' - *'ryp' - *'ryt' - *'ryk' - *'ryb' - *'ryd' - *'ryg' - *'ryf' - *'rys' - *'ryʃ' - *'ryv' - *'ryz' - *'ryʒ' - *'rym' - *'ryn' - *'ryr' - *'ryl' - *'ryj' - *'ryw' - *'ryh' - l *'la' - *'lap' - *'lat' - *'lak' - *'lab' - *'lad' - *'lag' - *'laf' - *'las' - *'laʃ' - *'lav' - *'laz' - *'laʒ' - *'lam' - *'lan' - *'lar' - *'lal' - *'laj' - *'law' - *'lah' - *'le' - *'lep' - *'let' - *'lek' - *'leb' - *'led' - *'leg' - *'lef' - *'les' - *'leʃ' - *'lev' - *'lez' - *'leʒ' - *'lem' - *'len' - *'ler' - *'lel' - *'lej' - *'lew' - *'leh' - *'li' - *'lip' - *'lit' - *'lik' - *'lib' - *'lid' - *'lig' - *'lif' - *'lis' - *'liʃ' - *'liv' - *'liz' - *'liʒ' - *'lim' - *'lin' - *'lir' - *'lil' - *'lij' - *'liw' - *'lih' - *'lo' - *'lop' - *'lot' - *'lok' - *'lob' - *'lod' - *'log' - *'lof' - *'los' - *'loʃ' - *'lov' - *'loz' - *'loʒ' - *'lom' - *'lon' - *'lor' - *'lol' - *'loj' - *'low' - *'loh' - *'lu' - *'lup' - *'lut' - *'luk' - *'lub' - *'lud' - *'lug' - *'luf' - *'lus' - *'luʃ' - *'luv' - *'luz' - *'luʒ' - *'lum' - *'lun' - *'lur' - *'lul' - *'luj' - *'luw' - *'luh' - *'ly' - *'lyp' - *'lyt' - *'lyk' - *'lyb' - *'lyd' - *'lyg' - *'lyf' - *'lys' - *'lyʃ' - *'lyv' - *'lyz' - *'lyʒ' - *'lym' - *'lyn' - *'lyr' - *'lyl' - *'lyj' - *'lyw' - *'lyh' - j *'ja' - *'jap' - *'jat' - *'jak' - *'jab' - *'jad' - *'jag' - *'jaf' - *'jas' - *'jaʃ' - *'jav' - *'jaz' - *'jaʒ' - *'jam' - *'jan' - *'jar' - *'jal' - *'jaj' - *'jaw' - *'jah' - *'je' - *'jep' - *'jet' - *'jek' - *'jeb' - *'jed' - *'jeg' - *'jef' - *'jes' - *'jeʃ' - *'jev' - *'jez' - *'jeʒ' - *'jem' - *'jen' - language *'jer' - *'jel' - *'jej' - *'jew' - *'jeh' - *'ji' - *'jip' - *'jit' - *'jik' - *'jib' - *'jid' - *'jig' - *'jif' - *'jis' - *'jiʃ' - *'jiv' - *'jiz' - *'jiʒ' - *'jim' - *'jin' - *'jir' - *'jil' - *'jij' - *'jiw' - *'jih' - *'jo' - *'jop' - *'jot' - *'jok' - *'job' - *'jod' - *'jog' - *'jof' - *'jos' - *'joʃ' - *'jov' - *'joz' - *'joʒ' - *'jom' - *'jon' - *'jor' - *'jol' - *'joj' - *'jow' - *'joh' - *'ju' - *'jup' - *'jut' - *'juk' - *'jub' - *'jud' - *'jug' - *'juf' - *'jus' - *'juʃ' - *'juv' - *'juz' - *'juʒ' - *'jum' - *'jun' - *'jur' - *'jul' - *'juj' - *'juw' - *'juh' - *'jy' - *'jyp' - *'jyt' - *'jyk' - *'jyb' - *'jyd' - *'jyg' - *'jyf' - *'jys' - *'jyʃ' - *'jyv' - *'jyz' - *'jyʒ' - *'jym' - *'jyn' - *'jyr' - *'jyl' - *'jyj' - *'jyw' - *'jyh' - w *'wa' - *'wap' - *'wat' - *'wak' - *'wab' - *'wad' - *'wag' - *'waf' - *'was' - *'waʃ' - *'wav' - *'waz' - *'waʒ' - *'wam' - *'wan' - *'war' - *'wal' - *'waj' - *'waw' - *'wah' - *'we' - *'wep' - *'wet' - *'wek' - *'web' - *'wed' - *'weg' - *'wef' - *'wes' - *'weʃ' - *'wev' - *'wez' - *'weʒ' - *'wem' - *'wen' - *'wer' - *'wel' - *'wej' - *'wew' - *'weh' - *'wi' - *'wip' - *'wit' - *'wik' - *'wib' - *'wid' - *'wig' - *'wif' - *'wis' - *'wiʃ' - *'wiv' - *'wiz' - *'wiʒ' - *'wim' - *'win' - *'wir' - *'wil' - *'wij' - *'wiw' - *'wih' - *'wo' - *'wop' - *'wot' - *'wok' - *'wob' - *'wod' - *'wog' - *'wof' - *'wos' - *'woʃ' - *'wov' - *'woz' - *'woʒ' - *'wom' - *'won' - *'wor' - *'wol' - *'woj' - *'wow' - *'woh' - *'wu' - *'wup' - *'wut' - *'wuk' - *'wub' - *'wud' - *'wug' - *'wuf' - *'wus' - *'wuʃ' - *'wuv' - *'wuz' - *'wuʒ' - *'wum' - *'wun' - *'wur' - *'wul' - *'wuj' - *'wuw' - *'wuh' - *'wy' - *'wyp' - *'wyt' - *'wyk' - *'wyb' - *'wyd' - *'wyg' - *'wyf' - *'wys' - *'wyʃ' - *'wyv' - *'wyz' - *'wyʒ' - *'wym' - *'wyn' - *'wyr' - *'wyl' - *'wyj' - *'wyw' - *'wyh' - h *'ha' - *'hap' - *'hat' - *'hak' - *'hab' - *'had' - *'hag' - *'haf' - *'has' - house *'haʃ' - *'hav' - *'haz' - *'haʒ' - *'ham' - *'han' - *'har' - *'hal' - *'haj' - *'haw' - *'hah' - *'he' - *'hep' - happy *'het' - *'hek' - *'heb' - *'hed' - *'heg' - *'hef' - *'hes' - *'heʃ' - *'hev' - *'hez' - *'heʒ' - *'hem' - *'hen' - *'her' - *'hel' - *'hej' - *'hew' - *'heh' - *'hi' - *'hip' - *'hit' - *'hik' - *'hib' - *'hid' - *'hig' - *'hif' - *'his' - *'hiʃ' - *'hiv' - *'hiz' - *'hiʒ' - *'him' - *'hin' - *'hir' - *'hil' - *'hij' - *'hiw' - *'hih' - *'ho' - *'hop' - *'hot' - *'hok' - *'hob' - *'hod' - *'hog' - *'hof' - *'hos' - *'hoʃ' - *'hov' - *'hoz' - *'hoʒ' - *'hom' - *'hon' - *'hor' - *'hol' - *'hoj' - *'how' - *'hoh' - *'hu' - *'hup' - *'hut' - *'huk' - *'hub' - *'hud' - *'hug' - *'huf' - *'hus' - *'huʃ' - *'huv' - *'huz' - *'huʒ' - *'hum' - *'hun' - *'hur' - *'hul' - *'huj' - *'huw' - *'huh' - *'hy' - *'hyp' - *'hyt' - *'hyk' - *'hyb' - *'hyd' - *'hyg' - *'hyf' - *'hys' - *'hyʃ' - *'hyv' - *'hyz' - *'hyʒ' - *'hym' - *'hyn' - *'hyr' - *'hyl' - *'hyj' - *'hyw' - *'hyh' -